


Hello Ruby Rose

by Twistie



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies), Pitch Perfect RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twistie/pseuds/Twistie
Summary: Ruby Rose has come to town and Beca does not like it at all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome Ruby Rose to PP3, and as per usual, own nothing in regards to any PP movie

“Who is Chloe talking to?” Beca asks Cynthia Rose

“That’s Amy’s cousin Ruby. Isn’t she hot.” Answers CR

“If you like that sort of thing.” Retorts Beca

CR looks over to Chloe and Ruby “It seems like Chloe likes that sort of thing.”CR laughs

“What’s that suppose to mean?” asks Beca

“Well look at them, they are standing way to close for people who have just met and Chloe is laughing at the things that Ruby is saying and touching her arm when she does. Seems to me she likes what she sees, that is if you ask me.”

“I wasn't asking and anyway Chloe touches everybody, doesn’t mean anything.”

“If you say so captain.” Answers CR

CR walks away to talk to Stacey. Beca stands there and watches the interaction between Chloe and Ruby. She wasn’t sure why her stomach was churning violently as she watched. She knew she didn’t like that Chloe seems to have managed to get closer to this Ruby or that Ruby had gotten closer to Chloe. Either way she didn’t like. So she told herself that when she saw that Chloe put her hand on Ruby shoulder it was more of a way to push Ruby back out of her personal space than what it really was, which was Chloe flirting? So being the good friend that Beca was, she needed to go and save Chloe from this person who couldn’t take a hint and back off. She marches over to where they stand.

“Chloe.” Beca says 

Chloe turns but has her hand still on Ruby’s arm. “Oh Beca, hey. Have you met Ruby? Ruby this is Beca and Beca this is Ruby. Amy’s cousin.”

Ruby puts her hand out to shakes Beca’s hand, Beca looks at it for a moment and takes it. “Nice to meet you Ruby. Amy didn’t tell us you were coming.”

“No, didn’t tell her. I wanted to surprise her. Our band is playing locally and I thought while I was in the area, I would drop by.” Ruby looks at Chloe, “And I am very glad I did.”

Beca looks at Chloe and Chloe is actually blushing. Is she really falling for this crap, Beca thinks to herself? “So your band is playing locally?” Beca asks Ruby

“Yeah tomorrow night, Chloe here as already said she would love to come and see us. How about you, would you like to come too.”

“Thanks would love too. I will get the rest of the girls to come as well. We will make it a girl’s night out.” Beca says

“Girls night would be good because we are playing at a lesbian bar, so it would probably be a good idea if it was only the girls cause you know girls who like girls really don’t want to spend a night trying to fend off guys that won’t take no for an answer.” Ruby laughs

“Lesbian Bar?” Beca asks

“We are a popular Lesbian Band, just doing mostly covers but we do it with instruments, not just with our mouths.” Ruby says as she smiles at Chloe

Chloe giggles. Fucking giggles. Beca feels her stomach turn again, that was the line Chloe used when trying to recruit Beca and now she had obviously used it with Ruby as well. Beca was starting to feel very sick. “Well great. We will see you tomorrow night.” Beca says turning to sallow the vomit that had formed in her throat.

“Well I have to get going. It was nice to meet you Beca.” She shakes Beca’s hand again Ruby turns to Chloe “And it was really nice to meet you Chloe.” Ruby takes Chloe’s hand with one hand and covers it with her other. “If you need anything, just give me a call. You have my number.”

“Thanks I do. See you tomorrow night.” Chloe says smiling at Ruby. “Looking forward to it.”

Ruby gives Chloe’s hand one last squeeze and smile then leaves. Chloe just stand there and watches Ruby walk out. Beca stands there and watches Chloe watch Ruby leave. She doesn’t like it at all and she doesn’t like the way it makes her feel.

Chloe turns to Beca with a great big smile on her face which disappears as soon as she sees Beca face. “Bec are you ok?” Chloe asks 

“Yeah why?”

“You sort of look like you want to be sick.”

“Nah, I’m fine.” Beca shakes her head

“You know that if you’re getting sick you don’t have to come tomorrow night. You know that right. I don’t want you to make yourself feel worse.”

“No really I am fine. Can’t wait for tomorrow night.”

“Me too.” Chloe says “How nice is Ruby?”

“Yeah she is ok?” Beca says deadpanned

“Beca what is wrong with you?”

“Nothing I’m fine Chlo. Listen I’m just gonna go. See you later yeah?”

“Sure. I check in on you when I get home.”

“Cool.” Beca says and leaves

 

Beca lays on her bed replaying the afternoon in her head. She really didn’t like seeing Ruby flirting with Chloe. Hated it actually but what she hated more and the main thought she couldn’t get out of her head was Chloe seemed to enjoy it and even flirted back. Had she left it to long, she thought to herself. Even though she had spent years trying to deny the feelings she got when Chloe was close or smiled at her or winked at her or touched her, or the thoughts that she couldn’t filter while she was trying to sleep. Even her dreams betrayed her. She knew what they were, knew what they were trying to tell her but she thought she had time. Time to work out what she really wanted and what she wanted to do about it but it looks like she either mans up (or woman up) and fight for the girl or bury it forever.

Chloe bounces into her room and lands on Beca’s legs. “How you feeling?” Chloe asks 

“Good.” Beca replies

“Good, I am glad. I am so excited about tomorrow night. It’s been ages since we all have gone out together and all the girls have said they would come.”

“Is that the only reason?” Beca asks with some snark

“”What is that supposed to mean?” Chloe asks shocked

Beca shakes her head. “Nothing, sorry it meant nothing. I just a lot going in my head. Yeah tomorrow night sounds fun.”

“It does. Anyway just wanted to check that you are ok, and now that I see you are I am going to go and pick out what I am going to wear tomorrow night.” Chloe gets up from the bed “Night Becs sweet dreams.”

“You to Chlo.”

 

Beca doesn’t sleep at all. 

 

Beca dresses in a tight black dress with a plunging neckline that she had bought for a cousin's wedding with high black heels, smoky eye makeup and the heart necklace Chloe had bought her for her birthday. It is much more girly than she would normally dress when going out with the Bellas but since Ruby, who no matter how she tried to deny it, was good looking and rocking the jeans and tank top look, she would have to go with the opposite. She doesn’t think any of the girls have ever seen her this dressed up. She hopes it makes the impact that it’s intended for.

When she walked down the stairs to meet up with the girls, Chloe had her back to her talking to Jessica, Jessica had stopped talking when she had looked up and seen Beca, and Chloe had turned to see what she was looking at. 

Chloe’s mouth fell open, her eyes racked up and down Beca’s form. Beca was happy, she had literally left Chloe speechless, which she had thought was impossible. “You alright there Chloe?” Beca asks with a little smirk.

Chloe just stands there looking Beca in the eyes still unable to talk. “Looking good there Shaw shank.” Amy pipes up

“Thanks Amy. Alright, everyone ready to go?”

“God yes.” Says Stacey “The Hunter is hungry.”

“You know we are going to a lesbian club right?” Asks Emily

“So, the Hunter doesn’t care as long as it gets feed.” Replies Stacey

Everyone just shakes their heads and starts heading out to the bus. Beca turns around and sees that Chloe hasn’t moved or said anything yet and laughs to herself. “You coming Chloe?” Chloe just nods her head. Beca puts out her hand and Chloe takes it. Beca leads them to the bus and takes the seat opposite Chloe on purpose, that way every time Chloe looks up at her, she would get an eye full of her cleavage.

Beca was pretty happy with herself, Chloe still wasn’t able to function. The girls had been singing as they always do when travelling together, but Chloe couldn’t seem to lift her eyes from her hands that were folded in her lap. Beca was a little bit worried that she might have broken Chloe. 

 

They get to the club and it is already half full. The girls manage to find two tables and pull them together so that they could all sit together. Chloe seems to relax a bit when she heard the music playing from the DJ as the band hadn’t started yet. Beca realised that it was because she was no longer stuck in a confined bus and had ample other things to look at rather than her.

“Anyone want a drink?” Beca asks and all the girls answer

“I’ll help” says CR

They walk up to the bar and place their order. “You’re all dolled up tonight Beca.” CR says with a smirk like she knows what Beca is doing.

“I just thought it has been ages since we have been out and it would be nice to dress up.” Lies Beca

“Sure.” CR says

“What’s that suppose to mean?” snaps Beca

“Well it wouldn’t have anything to do with where we are, and who we are here to see would it.”

“Excuse me?” Beca felt a tap on her shoulder.

Beca turns to the voice that she heard behind her. There was a blonde woman with pixie cut. She was cute that was for sure. Beca could see CR eye the woman in her peripheral vision. Beca goes to step out of the way so the girl could get to the bar.

“No I don’t want to get to the bar, my name is Kelly.”

“Hi.” Replies Beca surprised

“I was wondering if you like to have a dance, you know with me?”

“Oh.” Beca says “Um thanks but I just got here and I am with friends.” Beca jesters towards the girls.

“Ok no problem, just thought I would ask. Have a good night.” Kelly says as she is backing away.

Beca smiles at Kelly and turns back to the bar to pick up their drink order. CR is smiling so big at Beca. “What?” Beca asks

“Little cap is going to get some tonight.” CR says laughing

“Shut up.” Beca says and starts heading back to the girls. When she gets there she sees that she and CR are not the only ones to have made their way to the table. Ruby is sitting next to Chloe having a private conversation.

CR announces to the table”Been here five minutes and Beca already has girls asking her to dance.”

“What?” Chloe turns from talking to Ruby

“Beca here already had someone hit on her. See the blonde over there.” CR points to were Kelly is sitting. “Must be that dress Beca.” CR adds

Beca blushes but just takes a seat next to Amy. She can feel Chloe’s eyes on her.

Ruby gets up from the table and tells the girls to have a good night because the band would be on soon. She smiles at Chloe.

After a few drinks the girls were up dancing and despite Beca hoping the band would be terrible, they were really good. And Ruby could sing and looked sexy as hell as she did it. Chloe was dancing plus watching the stage and Ruby was singing like she was singing to Chloe. Beca realised that she might really have left it to long to tell Chloe. So when she felt another tap on her shoulder she turned and saw Kelly.

“Thought I would try again. Would you like to dance?”

Beca took one look over at Chloe and sees Chloe still watching Ruby and turns and smiles at Kelly. “Sure. I would love too.” They move a little ways away from the girls and start to dance.

Chloe who had been watching Ruby turned to check all the girls were still safe and sees that Beca is no longer with them. She looks around a little bit and sees that Beca is dancing with the blonde that CR had pointed out earlier. The band announces that they are going to have a half hour break but would be back soon. 

The girls including Beca and Kelly head back to where the Bellas are sitting. “Hey everyone this is Kelly and Kelly this is everyone.” Everyone smiles and waves to Kelly. Beca asks Kelly if she wants a drink and Kelly follows Beca to the bar.

Chloe is about to say something to CR when she feels a tap on her shoulder. “Hey Chloe would you like to dance” asks Ruby

“I would love too.” Chloe takes Ruby’s out stretched hand. She walks to the dance floor with Ruby but makes sure that as she is dancing she could still see Beca. Beca and Kelly were just standing at the bar talking. After they finished their drinks they headed back to the dance floor. Where Beca was dancing she could see Chloe dancing with Ruby and decided that maybe she should really give Kelly a chance since Chloe seemed to be into Ruby. When Beca sees Ruby wrap her arms around Chloe, she can't stand it, she excuses herself from Kelly and heads to the ladies room. 

Beca rest her head against the wall of the bathroom when she hears the door open. “Are you ok?” it Chloe’s voice

“Yeah I’m fine. Was just feeling a bit warm that’s all.”

“Are you sure?”

But their conversation is broken when Kelly walks in the bathroom. “Oh hey, I was just checking you were alright?” 

“Yeah I was just feeling a bit dizzy, maybe I have just had too much to drink. I feel better now. Feel like other dance?” she asks Kelly

Kelly smiles and answers yes but Chloe butts in. “I think that if you not feeling well Bec then we should get the girls and head home.”

“No I am fine Chloe. Just you know go back out and dance with Ruby. It’s cool.”

“No I am going to get the girls....”

“Chloe leave it, when I said I’m fine, I’m fine.” She snaps at Chloe Beca grabs Kelly’s hand and walks out of the bathroom.

Chloe stays in there for a minute longer and then goes back to the table. “You ok there Red?” asks Amy

“No I am not feeling very well. I think we should head home. Where is Stacey?” Chloe asks

“The Hunter hunted, she said she would see us tomorrow.” Answers Amy

“I just go and let Ruby know we are going because I feel bad about leaving so early.” Chloe says and stands up

“I will go and tell Beca we are going.” Says CR

The bus ride in very quite on the way home until Amy speaks up “So Shaw shank did you get that Pink wanna be’s number?”

“She wasn’t a Pink wanna be. She was really nice and yes she did give me her number.” The rest of the bus trip home was spent seeing how much they could make Beca blush. They only one who wasn’t joining in was Chloe.

When they got back to the Bella house everyone went to the own rooms, Beca went to her bed and laid down. Amy quickly got changed and said something about all those Lezzy germs floating around her all night, she needed to go and get her hetro on, she laughed on her way out. You knew she was joking.

Beca hears footstep on the stairs to her room and she knows who it is without looking. She feels her bed dip as someone lays down next to her. She doesn’t say anything and the person next to her doesn’t say anything either. They lay like that for a while before Chloe turns to face her.

“What is the matter Becs?”

“Nothing!”

“Don’t nothing me.”

“Why are you here Chloe shouldn’t you be out with Ruby?”

“Why would I be out with Ruby?”

“Well you seem to be getting along swimmingly?”

“Are you jealous?”

“Why would I be jealous?”

“Oh my god you are.”

“I am not.”

“You are and that’s why you have been acting weird since yesterday.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about.”

Chloe gets up and walks over too Beca’s lap top. Of course she knew the password. She brings up Beca’s ITunes account and starts playing some music. “Get up Beca.”

“Why?”

“Please just get up?” 

Beca huffs but gets up anyway. Chloe walks into Beca’s personal space and wraps her arms around Beca’s neck.

“What are you doing?” asks Beca with a raised eyebrow

“I want to dance with you.” Chloe simply states

Beca puts her hands on Chloe’s waist and starts to sway. She never could say no to Chloe. 

“So you were jealous?”

“No.”

“I was.” States Chloe

“What?”

“I didn’t like seeing you dance with that other girl.”

“Why?”

“Well see, don’t be mad but me and Amy come up with this plan to do something about your toner.”

“What toner?”

“The toner you have for me.” States Chloe simply

“I don’t have a toner for you.”

“Sure you don’t.” Chloe says while still swaying in Beca’s arms

“I don’t, but what plan are you talking about?”

“Well Amy thought that since her cousin Ruby would be in town, maybe she could help.”

“Help with what?’

“Making you jealous.”

“I’m not jealous.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know you are not jealous. But it back fired because I was the one who ended up being jealous of Katie.”

“Kelly. Why would you be jealous, you seemed pretty into Ruby?”

“Ruby is a great woman, and hot as hell, but I am pretty sure her girlfriend think so too.”

“Girlfriend?”

“Yep she is dating one of the Veronicas, and well they are both hot as well so, you know”

“Ruby has a girlfriend and it’s one on the Veronicas and she spent the night looking like she was hitting on you.”

“Yep, cause Amy asked her too.”

“Why?”

“Well Amy thought that if you seen someone else hitting on me then you might grow a pair and tell me how you felt.”

Beca doesn’t say anything she just pulls Chloe a little bit closer.

“Did I tell you how hot you look in that dress?” Chloe asks

“No, you didn’t but I sort of got that impression when your jaw almost hit the floor when you seen me in it.” Beca laughs

“You are lucky I didn’t rip that dress right off you and take you on the stairs.”

Beca pulls back and looks at Chloe “What?”

“God you are an idiot Mitchell. You are not the only one who has a toner.”

Chloe reaches behind Beca and pulls down the zip at the back of Beca’s dress. Beca stand there for a moment after she realises what happened then she takes a step back shrugs the dress off her shoulders and lets it fall to the ground.

“HMMM” Chloe hums in appreciation “I was hoping I was going to get to unwrap that.” She says as she looks over Beca’s black lace clad underwear.”

“Well there is more to unwrap, but it seems to me that your blue dress seems to be covering way too much of your body.” Beca steps towards Chloe

“Your toner is showing.” Chloe laughs

“Shut up and turn around.” Chloe does as she’s told lifts her hair out of the way and presents her back to Beca. Beca reaches up and slowly unzips Chloe’s dress. Then she reaches up and puts a hand on each should blade on Chloe and slowly moves Chloe’s dress down with her hands. She feels Chloe shiver beneath her hands and smiles.

Chloe turns around and Beca looks her up and down and then meets Chloe’s eyes. “God you’re beautiful.”

“So are you.” Chloe replies “You know I have seen you in your underwear before, but it never fails to take my breath away.” 

“Nor mine.” Says Beca

“So what are you going to do now?” asks Chloe

“Well I think I am about to kiss you, if that’s ok.”

“More than OK.” Chloe smiles

“OK well I am about to do it.....”

Before Beca could finish Chloe was already in her arms and her lips were on hers. And oh my god it was everything she had ever thought it would be. Lips so soft and strong at the same time, saying so much without using any words. When Chloe pulls back she says “For someone who doesn’t like to open up and talk, when you are about to kiss the girl is not a good time to start trying.”

“Noted.” Beca says as she pulls Chloe in for another kiss. “So you planned all of this just to make me jealous? Beca asks when she pulls back for air.

“And as if you didn’t wear that dress to show me what I was missing out on.”

“So you admit it, you love me and you want me.” Beca smirks

“I didn’t say that.” Chloe teases back 

“Well in that case.” Beca tries to gently pull away from Chloe

Chloe grabs Beca around the waist and says “I will if you want. Beca Mitchell I love you and want you more than you could know.”

“That’s better.” Beca laughs which earns her a slap on the arm. “Ok Ok, Chloe Beale I love you and want you too.”

“Then what are you going to do about it?” challenges Chloe

“I know exactly what I am going to do about it.” Beca Pulls Chloe to her and kisses her. Then she reaches around the back of Chloe and unclips her bra and lets it fall between them. She pulls back and kisses Chloe’s nose with a soft peck and puts her hands on either side of Chloe’s hips and starts working her underwear down. Chloe steps out on her underwear and smiles at Beca. 

Beca pulls Chloe to her to her and kisses her as she spins them so that she would be able to back Chloe towards her bed. Chloe lets Beca lead because Beca in charge was the hottest thing she seen. The back of her knees hit Beca’s bed and she allows Beca to lay her down. She pushes herself further up Beca’s bed. Beca watches as Chloe does this. “God, do you know how many times I have dreamt about having you naked on my bed?” asks Beca 

“Probably less than I have dreamt about being here and about to do this.” Chloe answers

Beca reaches behind her and gets rid of her bra and pull her underwear down. Chloe is up on her elbows watching Beca do this. “I knew I hadn’t forgotten what you looked like when you were naked.” Chloe says

“So you did look, that day in the shower?”

“Of cause I did, I am not an idiot.”

“Prev.”

“You love it.”

“No, I love you.” Beca says smiling

“I love you too.” 

Beca starts crawling her way up Chloe’s body. She was going to take her time, she had waited too long for this and so it seemed had Chloe. She wanted it to be special. “I really do love you, you know?” Beca almost whispers

“I know.” Chloe says caressing Beca’s face. “Now shut up and kiss me.”

 

The end


End file.
